The Little Western Extension
The Little Western Extension is one of the Fat Controller's current grand designs. It passes a large valley over the Arlesdale Railway. According to the Fat Controller, the purpose for the North Western Railway is to serve as a luxury tourist destination. Appearance The Expansion is a large project currently underway. Some of the smaller features within the large project include: *Reconstruction of the Extension Bridge *Reconstruction of the Tidmouth Lift Bridge *A small shed *Several Stations *A Large Warehouse *Workmen's residences *Spotlight Tower *Billboard History The Little Western Extension was built on the track-bed of a disused line. The Fat Controller had ordered the construction of a new Lift Bridge at Tidmouth to shuttle supplies from the mainland there as quickly as possible. The line of course, had to be refurbished, so Donald and Doc the Ballast Spreader were sent to repair the old rails, apply fresh ballast, and help spray weed-killer on the tracks. Stepney accidentally plunged into the ravine before the Extension Bridge was built. As winter set in on the project, The Fat Controller borrowed Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to assist Arthur with the increased work load. The two manage to keep operations running normally, until Arthur became trapped in an avalanche near the site of his own accidental making. As the bridge began to connect the two cliff-faces, Duck, Oliver, Donald, and Douglas would often leave their branch to help keep the line in order. Other engines were often called to help out, such as Scruff the Scruncher, whose light weight proved to be very useful for carrying supplies over the bridge. Although Duck and Oliver are anxious to see the line completed, the Fat Controller has made no official statement on who exactly is running the line. Curiously, the Extension uses the strongest steel rails from the Sodor Ironworks that even hold the weight of Murdoch and Hank. The project has a history of disaster, such as the incident at the Tidmouth Lift Bridge, Stepney's Unfortunate Entrance, The Scaffolding Incident, and The Tornado Incident that split the completed bridge in two. The Little Western Extension is located very close to the Arlesdale Railway, where Frank and Mike often can be found arguing. Construction continues, and the Fat Controller hopes the bridge, and the new line, will be ready very soon. Spamcan has returned to Sodor to help shuttle materials for the extension project. According to the Fat Controller, the Flying Scotsman and Patriot were meant to open the line as its flagship engines, but due to Patriot's disappearance, this could not come to pass. The Fat Controller arranged a meeting to discuss the opening of the Extension, only to reveal that the meeting was for an invitation to the Extension, much to the dismay of everyone present. When Richard Hatt made a suggestion box, Daisy entered a rather sassy suggestion to use the supplies from the Extension to make a branch line, which would become the Harwick Branch Line, where she would later work. Appearances *'Season 1:' **Lift Bridge, **Stepney Makes an Entrance, **Snow Blind, **Scruff's Scaffolding, **Sidney *'Season 2:' **Mavis and the Tornado, **Aura of Menace, **Henry and Kurt, **Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' **The Suggestion Box (mentioned) Gallery File:AuraofMenace20.png|Oliver, Rocky, and Toad on the Bridge during repairs. File:Scruffandtheboxtrucks.png|Scruff crossing the bridge File:Oliverrescuesmavis.png File:Mavis and the Tornado.jpg File:SnowBlind(Original)11.png File:SnowBlind(Original)10.png File:SnowBlind(Original)9.png File:SnowBlind(Original)8.png File:SnowBlind(Original)7.png File:SnowBlind(Original)4.png File:SnowBlind(Original)3.png File:SnowBlind(Original)2.png File:SnowBlind(Original)1.png Expecttheunexpected.png Duck with coal.jpg Arthur Avon.jpg Arthurpassingby.png Buster rhymes (sorry).jpg Arthur Oliver Buster.jpg Arthur reverses smugly.jpg Arthur stay with me.jpg ItsOliver.png After the Crisis.jpg After the Crisis Arthur Oliver.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene1.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene2.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene3.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene5.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene6.jpg Yard.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene7.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene8.jpg Donald Douglas Scruff Hank.jpg Swashbuckler69.png Category:Locations Category:Bridges Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Branchline Category:The Arlesdale Railway